Thoughts of Anguish
by Forbidden Attraction
Summary: Draco and Hermione are friends, that is until Draco's father trys to kill Hermione. Now they will do anything to be with other, even if it means being with each other through their dreams.but everything may change once Hermione finds out Draco's secret.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts of Anguish  
By Icy-Alie  
Chapter 1: Flash Back.

A little girl sat up in bed as a strange knocking noise started at her window. She jumped up and ran to her parents room slamming the door open, she ran to her parents and jumped in their bed.

"Hermione, what is it dear?" came her mothers sleepy voice.

"Mom there is something knocking on my window," Exclaimed the eleven year old girl.

"Sweetie, you're room is on the third floor, no one can knock that high," Her dad explained.

"Dad you know as much as I do that I haven't slept with you or mom since I was like five, but when I'm three stories up, and there are no trees or branches near my window and I hear tapping noises come from it, I begin to worry," Hermione explained.

"Alright let's go see what it is," Her father got out of bed and put on his slippers and his housecoat her mother following his move, They all made their way to their daughters room. As they were getting closer they too began to hear the noise as well.

"Dear what is that noise?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not sure," He stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Stay here, I'm getting my gun," He walked off back into his room. Hermione not wanting to wait began to walk forward and stepped into her room, with the noise loud and her eyes shut she flicked on the light, only to hear her mother gasp, Hermione opened her eyes and starred into the eyes of a beautiful gray owl.

"Mom, an owl," Hermione exclaimed. She ran over to the window and slowly unlocked it. When she opened the window the owl flew in, hooting at her as he landed on her bed railing. "Mom, it's in my room,"

"There you guys are," Came her fathers voice, he looked around, the window was opened and his daughter was moving towards the bed. "Uhh Honey why is there an owl in her room?" Her father asked. Her mother shrugged her shoulders however she didn't take her eyes off the owl.

"Maybe it's Hungry," Hermione said.

"What's that on it's leg?" Her father asked. The owl started to pick at the bow attached to its foot. The paper fell out and the owl caught it in its beak passing the rolled up parchment to Hermione. She took and opened it.

"This is wired it's saying I'm accepted to a school of witchcraft and Wizardry?" Hermione read. "Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry,"

"Ok so we have the books, plus the books you wanted, we have you're wand," Her mother said, checking the list, "Well that's about all we can afford for now. Hopefully we can have more things for when you come back for Christmas.They were in Diagon Alley, When Hermione entered the alley she was surprised at how many people they were.

"Mom look over their more owls," Hermione started to run but stopped when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch, watch where you're going," Hermione said, catching her balance.

"Oh sorry," The boy said sarcastically "As if it's my fault, you were the one not paying attention," The boy said. Hermione looked up at a boy with platinum hair.

"You don't have to be so rude about it," Hermione said crossing her arms, the boy smirked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," He said. Hermione starred at him and her frown soon turned into a smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger,"

"Honey come on the trains about to leave!" Hermione's mother said walking up to her. "I've already put your things away, I'm going to miss sweetie, remember to write to us when you have time," Her mother said. Hermione gave her mom and dad a kiss , waving good bye she walked onto the train and it soon started to move

Hermione walked through the corridors. There were a lot of people sitting down and talking. She made her way to where the first years sat. She opened a compartment door and looked inside.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Hi, my name is Suzan Bones," said a girl with red hair.

"I'm Terry Boot," Said a boy with orange hair.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," Said a boy with black hair.

"Nice to meet all of you, excuse me," Hermione said and she left the compartment. She walked away and continued on her way to greet people. She walked over to another compartment door with two boy's, one with Red hair the other with Black.

"Excuse me," Hermione said.

Both boys stopped talking and looked at her,

"Can we help you?" The Boy with red hair asked.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Hi, I'm Ron Wesley, this is my friend Harry Potter," Said the boy with red hair.

"Harry Potter, I've read about you, didn't you escape from someone they call the dark lord?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah when I was a baby, everyone keeps talking about that," Harry said.

"Do you know how you escaped?" Hermione asked, taking a seat.

"Not a clue, but my parents were killed in the process,"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, where do you live though?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle, and do I ever hate them," Harry said.

They continued talking until the door opened up.

"Look more people to bug, Hey I think it's one of the Wesley's!" The voice said. Hermione Harry and Ron all looked up, to see a young boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up. Draco looked at her confused then he realized who it was.

"Oh hi, I didn't think you would be in here, why are you hanging out with a Wesley?" Draco asked.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, I don't know, here these here are my friends, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise," Draco said. Hermione shook hands with them, then sat down.

"This is Harry Potter and-"

"Harry Potter huh," said Blaise.

"Well I see you've finally made it to Hogwarts," said Draco.

"Yeah," Harry said with little interest. Draco looked down at them then pulled Hermione out of the compartment.

"Why do you want to hang out with them?" Draco asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked.

"One has a stupid family the other has no Family," Draco said.

"Draco don't judge a book by a cover,"

"Huh?" Draco asked confused.

"I mean don't judge them, get to know them then judge them," Hermione said.

Draco looked at her then they both went back into the compartment.

Every one talked for a long time until they all pulled up to a station and made their way towards a giant castle, using boats to get there, while everyone else that was year two and up took a carriage.

"Why do you suppose only we get boats?" Harry asked.

"I read about this, we need to be shorted and everyone year two and up has to be at the castle first, taking the boats is the slowest way to get to the castle," Hermione said.

A/N I know it's slow, but here just for the record before you start criticizing, this is a whole new story a made up one starting from the beginning, so I already know the characters are going to be out of Character, just remember to use you your imagination, I mean I trying something different and that's what Fanfiction is for, it's not supposed to be like the story it's self, only if you want /Alie\\\


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts of Anguish

By: Icy-Alie  
Chapter 2: Hogsmade

Hermione got ready and walked down the hall, it was six years ago when her and her friends got sorted. Harry, Ron and herself got placed in Gryffindor and Draco and his buddies got placed into Slytherin. It was ok for the most parts but Hermione wished she could see Draco and the others more often instead of only sometimes. She made her way down to Breakfast and was stopped by Draco.

"Hermione," he called. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yea?" She asked.

"What classes do I have with you this year?" Draco asked pulling out his schedule. Hermione too pulled out hers.

"I guess just potions this year," Hermione said with a frown.

"I wish we were in the same house," Draco said. Hermione smiled and agreed.

"Don't worry, we'll still hang out," Hermione said smiling. They walked into the Great Hall and parted ways. It has been a rough six years, a couple of years ago Draco found out Hermione was a muggleborn and stopped hanging out with her, but thank god he came to his senses only thing though they have to hide it from his father. Hermione sat down with the rest and started eating. She was excited for this year she couldn't wait to see what it would bring.

She entered into her potions class room and sat down next to Draco, he was waving her over, unfortunately as fate would have it, Professor Snape made a seating plan and she ended up sitting next to Pansy and he ended up sitting next to Blaise. Now the only time they could see each other was when they had to study and even then it was mainly study, not visiting.

"We should do something," Draco asked, taking his eyes off his paper he was writing.  
"Like what?" Hermione asked. They were in the library working together.  
"I don't know, this weekend let's get together and just hang out, no studying, just hanging out and having fun. Hermione looked up at him finally and smiled,  
"Not fun all weekend how about Sunday we study, but together," Hermione suggested. Draco smiled and nodded his head.  
"Deal,"

Hermione went out for a quick jog before her big hang out day with Draco. She ran to the lake then she ran around something caught her eye however and while she was running she starred at the lake, what was that? Just as she looked a head of her again she bumped into something and fell down.

"Hermione?" Draco said standing up. Hermione starred at him.  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as he offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.  
"I run every morning," Draco said,  
"Really me too, well seeing as to how we both found each other, want to run with me?" Hermione suggested, getting back into a jogging position. Draco smiled and they both ran around for a while.

"So where did you want to go today?" Hermione asked.  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmade?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled.  
"I've been dieing to get this new book," She stood up from the bench and Draco followed they went to go shower then they got ready for the day at Hogsmade.

They walked down the streets and stopped at not all but few stores. After visiting the bookstore they went to go get food. Hermione sat down and Draco followed then they ordered their food. Hermione was the fist the finish she only had something small.

"Oh I think I forgot my wallet at the book store, I'll be right back," Hermione said, she wasn't worried about it, she knew the bookstore owner, so she knew it was safe. Draco nodded her head and watched her leave.

He watched as she walked down the same path they just came from, then he noticed someone else, only this someone was following Hermione. He paid for the meal and walked out of the restaurant. Then he saw the one thing that made him pissed to the bone, the same someone grabbed Hermione and forced her into an alleyway. With a look to kill on his face he took out his wand and ran to the alleyway.

Hermione was still surprised that she had forgotten her wallet, even though she knew it would be safe, she knew the bookstore owner plus she put a hex on her wallet that only she could touch it, if someone else tried to take it from where it was left their fingers get tied into bows. It wouldn't effect the people who tried to find the owner but to those who wanted the money or anything else.

Hermione heard footsteps behind her and walked a little bit faster. She walked by an alleyway and took out her wand but the next thing she knew her wand was flying out of her hand and there was a hand covering her mouth and she could feel herself being dragged into the alleyway. She tried to scream and she did fight back but the person was too strong for her. He pined her up against the wall and Hermione finally opened her eyes.

"Victor get off of me!" She yelled. When she could talk agian  
"How dare you treat me that way, I did everything for you and you break up with me,"

Hermoine had dated him he was in his last year and she was in her forth, they went to the yule ball together and had a great time, over the next year Hermione and Victor had written letters to each other, then when she went for the summer after her fifth year he tried forcing her to sleep with him, when she wouldn't he cheated on her then tried to rape her, now that's the only thing Hermione could think of.

"You cheated on me and you tried to rape me, what was I supposed to do, of course I broke up with you, I wanted to hex you but I couldn't now I wish I had," Hermione yelled.

He pined her arms up and using on leg he blocked her legs so she couldn't move. Then he pointed his wand to her and the next thing she knew she was stuck to wall, he undid her shirt and she screamed but he covered it with his hand then he put a spell on her where she could scream all she wanted too but no one could hear her. He was about to undo her pants when Draco came in and punched him.

"I'm not aloud to use magic, but I know how to use my fist, I won't get sent to Azkaban to the likes of you," Draco said taking Victors wand from him, then punched him in the face. Victor fell down and he couldn't move cause this time Draco used his wand and chained him to the ground and with his wand he engraved 'I tried to rape a girl and got caught this is my punishment,' Draco pointed his wand to Hermione and she was free from the wall, she fell to the ground and Draco helped her up. He grabbed the bags and they went for her wallet then he took her back to Hogwarts.

----Alie----

Hey All I promise if not next chapter, all though I'm sure it's next chapter of the following chapter where it gets interesting, It's still slow but thats how alot of stories start. review


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts of Anguish

Chapter 3: Lifestyles

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing Harry and Ron were there waiting for her to wake up.

"If I spend most of my year in here I'll never be head girl," Hermione said. Harry and Ron both laughed. "Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, looking around and not seeing him.

"His father is here," Ron said.

"Why do you suppose that every time his father is here we can't hang out with him?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he hates us," Ron said,

"How? he doesn't even know us, never mind, did he say when he's going to leave?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron answered.

"But Draco told us everything, how come he attacked you?" Harry asked,

"Do you remember back when I was writing to him?" Harry and Ron both nodded their heads. "Well that summer he tried to take advantage of me, so I left his house, but I forgot something so when I went back for it he was there with another girl and I caught them together messing around, I grabbed my bag and left. The next day he came to my house he knew my parents had to work and he tried to rape me, if it hadn't been for the fact that the dad came home early I would have been raped, but Victor stopped what he was doing when he heard someone at the door and he left out the back way," Hermione finished. "I guess he was still mad,"

Ron and Harry starred at her.

"If I ever see him, I'll kill him," Ron said, his face going red with anger.

"I can't believe that," Harry said, "All along I thought he was a decent guy, but I guess I know different now, he better not show his face," Harry stood up, "We have to go study, we brought you your homework with the instruction but if we don't go and study we may never see seventh year," He kissed Hermione on the forehead and Ron followed.

"Feel better," Ron said before he followed Harry out of the room. Hermione smiled and then grabbed her books then she too started to study.

* * *

Ron and Harry were walking down the hall when all of a sudden they were stopped by Draco.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

"She's in the hospital wing why?" Ron asked.

"She's in trouble, My dad found out about us, I don't know how but he found out,"

"Why what does that matter?" Harry asked.

"My father is a death eater," Draco said. Ron and Harry both stopped.

"What!" They said in unison.

"What are you saying," Ron asked.

"I'm saying my father found out I'm hanging out with you three, and he know about Hermione being a muggle born, so unless we get to her quickly theirs no telling what will happen," Draco started to run down the hall.

"How could you not tell us," Ron said, pissed off.

"I didn't want to worry you guys or put you in any danger,"

"Well I think your plan kind of back fired," Harry said.

"And you hid this from Hermione too," Ron asked. Draco nodded his head.

"She's going to be pissed," Harry said.

* * *

Hermione looked up when she saw a man before her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why I'm Draco's father," He said.

"Umm Ok, what do you want?" Hermione asked. She had a feeling a bad feeling.

"Why does my son hang out with you?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Hermione grabbed her sheets and threw them over his head, and she jumped out of the bed ducking behind it,

He grabbed the sheet and pulled it off his head. He took out his wand and pointed it in front of him.

"I already did, and he was shocked I found out, he hasn't told you about his life has he, what kind of world he was brought up in, well lets put it this way," He walked around the bed and went to go use his wand but she wasn't there he looked up and saw her running out of the door.

She had her wand in her hand and used it to send a curse at him. It missed and he threw one back but it missed her and caught the door instead. He ran after her and followed her down the hallway she turned and he did too only she was gone.

"You see miss Granger, Draco was taught not to hang out with your kind, he's destined to be a death eater, just like me, to follow the Dark Lord and to get rid of Mudbloods like you,"

"Father, leave her alone" Draco said. Lucius turned and looked at his son, Ron and Harry were there all three had their wands out pointed at him. His father smirked and disappeared. Hermione came out from hiding behind a door and she stood looking at Draco. She turned around and walked away.

"Hermione!" Draco hollered running after her.

"Get away," Hermione hollered.

"Hermione," Draco turned her around.

"You lied to me," Hermione yelled.

"No I was trying to protect you," Draco said.

"So you becoming a death eater is protecting me?" Hermione said.

"No, I'm not becoming a death eater, I'd die before I become like my father, please believe me, I was trying to keep you safe,"

"Well news flash, you trying to keep me safe almost got me killed!" She hollered.

"Hermione I'm so sorry please forgive me,"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you," Draco yelled. When he realized what he said he watched Hermione's eyes, they were all teary and frightened. She then backed away. "Hermione!" He said, walking forwards towards her.

"You can't it's not in your blood according to your life style,"

"Hermione that's not true, I'm sorry," Draco pleaded.

"Stay away from me," Hermione whispered, turning around and running away from him.

* * *

Alie, well now the fun in this story will begin, so far I have 13 chapters typed up so depending on the reviews is when you will get the chapters, so review or you will not read what happens next.

Smiles I swear I'm not evil

Alie 


	4. Chapter 4

Thoughts of Anguish  
By Oceanguardian  
Chapter 4: Thoughts of Apology

Draco sat his room, he was trying to study but it wasn't going to good, all he could think about was Hermione. It 's been a week and a half since they had the fight, and she told him to stay away, all he wanted to do was tell her how sorry he was for hurting her, but every time he got close to her to try and apologize her expression filled with hurt and she walked away, away from him. 'What have I done?' He asked himself out loud.

"Hermione how long do you plan on staying mad at him?" Harry asked.

Ron and Harry could see how much this was hurting her. Every time they were in class and he wasn't looking Hermione would sneak a peek at him.

"How could I be friends with him, or even more then friends, his father already tried to kill me, if he knew we were friends again he would kill me and anybody else that gets in the way," Hermione explained.

"You heard him though, he didn't tell you for that reason,"

"But his reason almost got me killed Ron," Hermione answered.

"Wow forbidden love, who knew it would be like this," Said Ginny. Hermione looked at her.

"It's not love he's feeling Ginny, it's-" Hermione stopped trying to think what it might be.

"Love," Harry said.

"All right you know what, I'm going, I'm tired of listening to this," Hermione got up and walked out of the common room.

She walked down the halls and turned for the prefects resting room. It was a place that prefects could go and not worry about duties for a little bit, she wanted to get away from this non-sense. She leaned against a wall and looked at the night sky, the stars were out and about and the moon was round and shining. It looked so peaceful. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Pretty isn't it?" A voice asked. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco. She went to turn around but he stopped her._

"Why are you in my thoughts?" Hermione asked

"I can't talk to you in person so I thought this way you might hear, and it's working, see try to move," Hermione did try to move she lifted her feet and yet she couldn't move.

"Alright you got my attention, but why can't I move?"

"Because you don't want to leave, you want to talk to me, you have been thinking about me and this here proves it," Draco said with a smile.

"Well then hurry up and talk cause I don't want to be here forever," Hermione said.

"I know what I did was wrong, I should have never have kept you from my family, but if I didn't you would have been killed years ago, and I probably would have had to watch it, and then who knows what he would do to me, I couldn't take that chance, watching you die is not something I want to see ever," Draco explained.

_Hermione looked at him,_

"Draco you got mad at me when you found out I was a muggleborn, you went two months without talking to me, why should I ever talk to you again, your dad was ready to kill me, at least my parents didn't try to kill you,"

_"I know, and I'm sorry, I was young and stupid, but why do you think I became your friend again, it was getting to me, knowing every one else could see you, talk to you and I couldn't, that's when I found out how I really felt about you, and I've kept it to myself all these years, When I found out my dad knew about you I went straight to the hospital wing to get you, when I got there and you weren't there I panicked, I thought he killed you, then I followed his voice and knew I still had a chance to get to you and help you, he didn't do anything cause Harry and Ron were there and my father is afraid of Harry, believe it or not it's true, if Voldemort himself couldn't kill him the three times he went up against him what chance does my father have? Hermione please believe me, I already lost you for two months, two months I wished never happened, I don't want to loose you again,"_

_Hermione stared down at the floor, tears were starting to form in her eyes, there was no way she could turn him down to be his friend again, she cared for him so much but how could she put herself in this position again? Draco placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head up._

_"But now what happens?" Hermione asked. "Your dad knows about me,"_

"I don't care, I'd die for you Hermione, I care about you so much and this week and half is killing me knowing I can't talk to you because I hurt you, I didn't mean too and I hope this way you can understand," Draco leaned in and kissed her, Hermiones eyes were opened with shock and fear, she closed them for a quick second and when she opened then again,

Draco was gone and she was still leaning against the wall starring at the night sky.

"Was it all a Dream?" She asked herself bringing her fingers up to her lips and resting them there. They were tingling and wet.

* * *

Alie 


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts of Anguish  
By OceanGuardian  
Chapter 5: Forbidden Love

Hermione sat up in her bed, today was the hardest day to go by, when she saw Draco in the hallway she wanted to go talk to him but found that she couldn't, not after last night, she tried her hardest to avoid him but every time she did it was like he was right behind the corner every time. Harry and Ron still talked with him and everyday at dinner it was the same thing,

"Why don't you talk to him?" Asked Harry.

"I'm afraid," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione no matter what happens you know me and Harry will be here, but Draco wants to be there too, so let him," Ron cooed.

"Ron how can I even think about being his friend again, his father almost killed me, he wont touch Harry but I'm not Harry, I can loose my life if I'm seen with him, he'll have to watch and who knows what will happen to him after I'm gone, do you think I can hang out with him with that on my shoulders? I care for him a lot I really do, but if not being his friend is the only way he's safe, then so be it, I couldn't live knowing something awful awaits him at home because of me," Hermione finished her speech, tears were streaming down his face and she got up and ran out of the Great Hall. She needed to get away.

Now she was in her room still wanting to get away and hide her face. She thought she had every right not hanging out with him, sure it killed her too, but knowing that in the end it might not be worth it for both could die, she'd rather just wait, only problem is she didn't know how long she could wait. If she could avoid him for the remainder of the year it might help him to get over her, there was only three weeks left and it would be time to go back home, away from here, away from him. It was going to hurt both of them but what choice did she have? To save each other it was the only thing she could do, Ginny was right, what they had was forbidden love, love they knew they had for each other but couldn't act upon it.

So she had no choice she had to do what's right, only she didn't know how tell him, either face to face or in a letter. If she wrote a letter she didn't have to see the pain on his face while he read it or listen to what he had to say. She stood up and went to her desk; she took out a parchment and quail and started to write.

Draco was in his room reading a book but he wasn't getting to far, he missed Hermione and wished she would talk to him again, he missed her laugh, her smile, he just missed….her. He wanted to study with her to be with her.

Entering her mind the night before he wouldn't forget it, he had kissed her, something he's wanted to do for so long, yet even then she still ignores him.

"Why must you be tormenting me Hermione," He said out loud holding his head "Why can't you just talk to me, give me some hope," He stood up from his bed and started to pace back and forth, all of a sudden a tapping came from his window. He walked over and an owl flew in, it landed on him and he automatically knew it was from his father. Not wanting to open it he did anyways so he wouldn't hear bickering later.

_Draco,  
How is the Mudblood doing? You know you interrupting my work that one time was not a good thing you will be punished as soon as you get home, you know I can't tolerate that kind of behavior, as for her you best get rid of her or I will, I'll see you in three weeks._

_L.M_

Draco threw down the letter, how he hated his father, for everything he did always making his life miserable. For once all he wanted to be was happy.

Another tapping came from the window. He got up and saw another owl.

"Now what?" He questioned walking over and letting him in. The owl flew to the desk dropped the letter and flew back out.  
"Ok this one didn't want a response," Draco said, watching the owl fly out and away. He walked over and picked up the letter.

_Dear Draco,  
Sorry for writing so late but I felt that I had too. Draco I'm really sorry you know I like you and I care about a whole lot and that's why I decided that what we have going on is Forbidden. I don't want to see you get hurt from your father or from me any longer, so I'm sorry to say that we can no longer hang out or be friends, if it's the only way to save me and keep you out of trouble or possibly danger then you'll understand that I'm doing this because I care about you and I couldn't stand if anything had happened to you, please forgive me and please forget me.  
Don't write back, this is hard enough for me._

_Hermione M Granger._

Draco placed down the letter, tears forming in his eyes, and he could tell by the teardrops on the letter that she too was crying while writing the letter. But she had a point, he couldn't save her from his father he can't even save himself from his father so what good would it do.

"I promise Hermione one day it won't be forbidden I'll have you in my arms, and I'm willing to wait, I won't give up and I hope you don't either," Draco said, crumpling the letter from his father and throwing it into the father. "And if that means getting rid of the reason we can't be together then so be it,"

* * *

Alie... You know I can't wait for the last Chapter, I bet everyone will be pissed at howI ended it. this Story only has about 14 Chapters, so the more reviews the quicker you get the rest of the chapter to see what happens next. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thoughts of Anguish  
By Oceanguardian  
Chapter 6: Midnight Encounters

_"Hermione come back to me you know you want to be with me,"  
"As much as I want to I can't stand knowing that we have to hide it or that we might get caught and both of our lives will be over,"  
"I know that but us hiding is the only way to be together, why don't you want that?"  
"Draco I need a life, a life making money and doing something I love, now please just go away, I don't want to get hurt every time I'm with you," Draco cupped her cheek and smiled.  
"I hope you know I will never hurt you,"  
"Then please just go away," Hermione pleaded.  
"I'll go but know this, I'll never leave you alone, nor will I ever give up on us, if this is the only way I can see you then so be it, I'll spend the rest of my life doing this if I have to, I'll save us Hermione, I love you, I love you to much to let go of what we had or of what we might have," Hermione closed her eyes as a single tear drop fell from her face, Draco wiped it away with his thumb and when she opened her eyes he was gone.  
"Draco," she whispered._

Hermione shot up in bed. She looked at the time and touched her face, once again it was teary and she could feel where his thumb was. She didn't know how he was doing this but it was killing her, she wanted to be with him so much and she couldn't. He was in her thoughts every night, sometimes every three nights and she knew why, he told her when she asked him last time he came into her mind.

"Why is it every time I close my eyes you're there?" Hermione asked.  
"Because it's what you desire," He answered.  
"What I desire?"  
"Wanting to be with me, talking to me, seeing me, it's what you desire, and it is what is allowing me to come in," He explained. She closed her eyes.  
"And every time I close my eyes-" She opened them once again "Your gone,"

He was right she did desire him, and saying good bye to him was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She wanted to be with him and everyday she wished it would be the day in which he would hold her. For two years all she's wanted was to see him in person and not in her dreams. Her last year at Hogwarts hurt her so much, seeing him in her class and she couldn't even smile or look at him, she didn't think she would last the year, until he came into her mind one night and she told him.

"I'm leaving school," Hermione said.  
"What why?" Draco asked.  
"It's to hard, seeing you everyday and knowing I can't even say Hello, it's killing me and I can't stand it," Draco walked over to her and cupped her face.  
"No you stay, I'll go," Draco said.  
"What? Draco no, you can't,"  
"Yes I can, this is the only way you can learn about magic, me I can get a tutor and do my studying at home, I won't let you leave," He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes feeling his lips on her forehead when she opened them he was gone.  
The next day Draco didn't show up for any of his classes, she asked Harry and Ron why they told her  
"He left school,"

She felt bad that he left, but that's when she decided what she wanted to do in life, she was going to be a Ministry of Magic agent, that way their no matter what his father does she can bring him in and they can be together at last, with no worry in the world, just the two of them. No more dream holding, but for real holding, something she been wanting ever since this happened. Once again she looked over at the time, it was now four thirty in the morning, she was up for twenty minutes thinking of all this, she lied back down and closed her eyes, it was time for sleep, hopefully with no distractions, but even if there was she wouldn't complain.

"Morning Harry, where's Ron?" Hermione asked as she walked into the office.  
"Oh he's eating in the cafeteria, said he needed food before he worked, even though he ate before we got here, three pit stops this morning, new record," Harry joked. Hermione smiled, and continued to talk to him about her Dream encounter with Draco. "Don't worry Hermione, Ron and me are happy with our girls, we'll make sure that you're with Draco one day, hopefully one day soon,"

"Thanks Harry," Hermione hugged her best friend.

"Well let's get to work, were training once again today, you know I thought being an Arura was fun, but bloody hell is it ever hard, I'm hungry just thinking of it," said Ron as he walked in the door holding his stomach.  
"Oh Ron can't you think of anything but food," Hermione asked as she walked into the room but stopped at the entrance.

"Draco!" She breathed.

Alie


	7. Chapter 7

Thoughts of Anguish  
By Oceanguardian  
Chapter 7: One Quick Glance

Draco turned around and saw Hermione, he had no clue she worked here and now he worked here too, only he wasn't an Arura, he would be collecting raids and being in charge of pay rolls. "Ahh these are three more, Harry Potter, Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger," Said Dentin, the new head of Ministry, Draco nodded his head and walked off, maybe he should quit right on the spot he knew how hard it was for Hermione to see him.

He grabbed his coat and left the room walking past Hermione.

She shut her eyes and wished him to stay but she knew he couldn't she knew she couldn't so instead she carried on with the rest of her day like nothing ever happened.

"You mean to tell me you weren't happy to see him?" Harry asked Hermione at supper.  
"Of course I was happy, it's about time I seen him in person then I did in my thoughts, but It hurts so much seeing him in person knowing I can't even talk to him," Hermione explained.  
"Hermione, we'll get you two together, and if that means killing his father or putting him away then fine so be it, I promise you that," Ron said. Hermione started to cry and ran to her best friends hugging them.  
"Thank you guys so much," She cried.  
"Hey anyone who can cook as good as you deserves to have you, and Draco is that person, besides we would like to be able to see our friend again too and not act like strangers," Ron said, reaching over for another chicken piece.

She said good-bye to her friends and shut her door, they helped her clean up and now every thing was done, she took a long bath then went to bed early.

"How long have you worked there?" Came Draco's voice, Hermione turned around, he was there once again.  
"About a year now, were training to be Arura's although I think our training is almost complete, what about you why were you there?"   
"I got a job there, working as payroll, and collecting raids, I didn't know you worked there, I'll quit if you want me too,"

"No, it's ok, I mean I will never see you anyways, you guys work on the first floor, I work on the third and up, Please don't leave again," Hermione said. She reached out and grabbed his arm. "I want to be with you Draco, when can I be with you,"  
"When it's safe," He put his hand on her cheek cupping it. She didn't close her eyes this time, instead she held onto his hand that was cupping her face.

"I want to see you and not in my thoughts but if that's the only way then fine I'll never close my eyes again," Hermione cried, Draco whipped away the tears that were spilling and kissed her, she didn't close her eyes, instead she pushed him away. "If I close my eyes this time please don't disappear," She grabbed his collar and kissed him, this time she closed her eyes and when she opened them he was gone. She started to cry then she woke up.

She gasped and shot up in bed, startled. Tears were still spilling and she whipped them away then she saw something moving in the shadows. She whipped the tears fully away and looked aver.

"Who's there?" She asked. She then clapped her hands and her lights turned on. What she saw shocked her she didn't understand was she back in her dream? "Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"No," said Draco, "I'm here just like you asked me to be,"

Alie


	8. Chapter 8

Thoughts of Anguish  
By Oceanguardian  
Chapter 8: The Proposal  
Hermione stood from her bed and walked over to him.

"Draco, I -I don't understand, what are you doing here? What if your father finds out then we are both dead," Draco placed a finger on her lip.

"Shhh, for one night let's just make it all about me and you, no one else matters right now, just me and you," Draco whispered as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.  
She pulled away and looked at him.

"But how are you here?" She asked.  
"I already told you, I'm here because you asked me to be here, if you want me to leave then just ask,"

"No! No I don't want you to leave, Draco when can it just be me and you, these years have been killing me, all I want is to be with you, that's why I became an aurora to take your father down so finally it can be me and you," Draco cupped her face in his hand. She looked up at him then tears started to spill she threw herself on him and she stood there crying in his chest. He picked her up and laid her down on her bed, crawling in next to her.

"Draco, I love you," Hermione said before she fell asleep.  
"And I love you, one day we'll be together, you wait and see, and it won't be threw our dreams," Draco said, he kissed her forehead.

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sun in her face.  
"Draco!" She breathed. She got up and looked around, he was nowhere in sight, when she saw the time she quickly got ready and left for work. "Was it all a dream?" She asked herself before she disappeared and reappearing at her office.

"Oh Miss Granger, here these are for you," Hermione looked up to a deliveryman carrying flowers, he put them on her desk and left. She grabbed the card and opened it, flower peddles fell out while she took the card out and flower peddles fell out when she opened the card.

No it wasn't a dream. Read the card.

She shut the card and put it in her pocket a tear fell out from her eye and she sat down getting started on what she had to do for the day.

"Hermione come on, we have to go," Ron said running into her office.  
"Go? Go where?" Hermione asked.  
"Didn't you read the notice today?" Harry asked. "It said all of the aurora had to go to Grenmind road, they believe a death eater lives their and it's our first mission." Hermione grabbed the notice and quickly read threw it.

"Let's go," She whispered. She followed them out and they all disappeared to Grenmind road.

Hermione walked into her house, she didn't think catching that death eater would be so hard, he put up a good fight, and almost killed Ron, but Hermione managed to put a binding spell on him wrapping him up in rope. She only wished it had been Lucius Malfoy, how she wanted to get rid of him, she wanted to be with Draco but when that would be she didn't know, all she knew is she loved him.

_ "Hermione, come with me," Draco said. Hermione turned around and there he was once again, in her dreams. "Draco," she whispered, taking his hand. As soon as she did he smirked and both of them were on a bridge looking down at the water. Hermione was amazed. "Draco how did we get here?" She asked._

"I made it happen, Hermione?" He asked. She turned to face him. "Hermione I can't wait much longer, I need you to be with me, when I heard you had your first fight today with a death eater I was so afraid I would never see you again, Hermione I want to marry you the moment I can have you in my arms, and not in a dream," He took her hand and placed a diamond ring on her finger. It wasn't too small and it wasn't too big, it was just perfect. She was speechless. She faced him and started to cry. "Draco, I would love too, I want to so bad, I only wish I could be with you now," Hermione hugged him then kissed him. She closed her eyes and cried and when she opened them he was once again gone. She cried even harder,

She cried so hard she cried herself awake.

She shot up and felt her face tears were spilling from her eyes, then she looked down at her hand, a ring took it's place on her finger. She hugged it and started to cry, this was so hard she couldn't take it anymore, she would see him first thing tomorrow she would see him!

Alie


	9. Chapter 9

Thoughts of Anguish  
By: Icy-Alie  
Chapter 9: I'll know

Hermione ran down to see Draco. She stopped by his work door and knocked on the door. He answered and she walked in. At the sight of her he stood up.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco asked, walking over to her and shutting the door, and closing the blinds.

"Draco please, what is the meaning of this?" Hermione asked holding up the ring on her finger,"

"Isn't it obvious, I want to marry you," Draco answered, taking her hand and sitting her down in a chair.

"Draco this has been hard, ever since I told you to stay away from me all I could do was think of you and it made me realize how much I love you, but I can't wear this ring, knowing that I want to be with you and marry you but I can't because it's not safe, I can't wear a ring that has a promise behind it a promise that I'm not even sure if it will happen," Hermione had a tear drop from her eye.

Draco stood up and walked over to her taking her hand, he placed his wand by her finger and said an incantation that Hermione didn't even know

"There now weather you want to believe it or not is your own free choice, but no matter where you are I'll always know if your safe or not," He held out his hand and Hermione looked over, he was wearing the same ring as she was.

"I don't understand?" Hermione said.

"This ring tells me what your feeling, and if you ok, if you are in any danger I'll know, the ring will tell me, I'm not going to let anything happen to you Hermione Granger, you're the one I want to be with, and I promise you I'll be with you and a Malfoy never makes a promise unless they are bound to keep it, I'd die for you Hermione, and there is no way I'll let anything happen to you, I want to say I do in-front of the whole wizarding world, so everyone knows that you are my girl, and no one will touch you because of that, This ring is a ring from the Malfoy family and it is passed on, that is why Pansy was all over me through out the years she wanted the ring, But I didn't love her, it's you I love, Muggle born or not, you're my girl," Draco kissed her forehead and tears started to spill from her eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Draco this is hard, I want to tell you to stop visiting me in my dreams to let me get on with my life, but I can't…I can't stop seeing you all together, Draco be with me forget about your father when the time comes that he finds out we'll deal with it then, until then let's be together," Hermione cried.  
"I can't love, I can't take that chance, if he finds out he'll make me watch while they kill you, they may even make me kill you, Hermione I can't hid it from you much longer, go, before you get in trouble and when you fall asleep tonight I'll be their waiting for you to open your eyes, until then I think he's coming, he'll be here any moment, please love leave," Hermione kissed him quickly and got up and ran out of the office just as Draco shut the door again and opened the blinds his father came in.

"Father what are you doing here?" Draco asked. "I've been calling you for a while now, why haven't you answered to me?" He asked.

"Probably because I was working," Draco said, sitting down at his desk and continuing with his work. "What did you want?"

"Was someone in here?" His father asked.

"Yes, someone was in here talking about their pay, father I am really busy what did you want?" Draco stood up and faced his father.

"That Potter boy and his friends work here, I just found that out," His father answered taking a seat.

"And that interest me why?" Draco asked, sitting back down.

"You know we have been trying to kill them, but nothing works, now that you work here you can do it," With that Lucius Malfoy disappeared.

_ "Draco are you here?" Hermione asked. She looked around._ _"He said he would be here," Hermione said out loud to herself, she was about to close her eyes but something stopped it._

"No don't" Draco said. Hermione looked up and saw Draco she ran over to him and hugged him. "Hermione I can't hide this from you anymore, I need to tell you something," Draco said. Hermione looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Hermione I'm a- I'm a death eater, Draco said pushing her away and rolling up his sleeve to show her his mark.

/Alie\\\\


	10. Chapter 10

Thoughts of Anguish  
By: Icy-Alie

Chapter 10: Gone

_Hermione starred at Draco. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hurt, confused and also scared. She took her finger and took off the ring, throwing it at him,_

"Hermione wait don't close your eyes," Draco pleaded. Hermione looked at him.

"Why? Why should I even listen to you?" She asked. "Draco this is the last straw, what we have together is now over, don't come visit me in my dreams ever again," With that she closed her eyes.

Hermione shot up in bed and stared down at her finger, the ring was off of her and she didn't know how to take anything so she did what any girl would do, she cried.

Ron and Harry walked into Hermiones office the next day. But she wasn't there.

Confused they walked over to the Head of Ministry.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. He looked at them with disappointment.

"She called in today and quit, She sounded like she'd been crying, now what are we going to do she was the best person on this team she knew how to hold a wand and we lost her, I even offered her a raise and she told me she wished she could keep the job but she couldn't," with that he walked away.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then disappeared reappearing at Hermiones front door.

"Hermione can we come in, it's us Harry and Ron," Ron yelled. Banging on the door. No one answered. Harry opened the door and walked in. He could hear Hermione crying. They both started to run towards the crying noise. They ran into the living room where Hermione was sitting by her window looking out.

"Hermione what's wrong? what happened? Why did you quit?" Harry asked.

Hermione stopped crying and looked over at Harry and Ron then looked down at her hand.

"Harry, Ron, it's over!" Hermione cried. She stood up and Ran to Harry hugging him and crying. Ron went over and hugged her from behind.

"Hermione what happened?" Ron asked. Harry and Ron helped her to sit down and she whipped her eyes. Ron went and got her some water and she started to tell them what had happened.

"Hermione are you serious?"

"How am I supposed to continue my work when I am in love with one, it's forbidden left right and center, I can't love him because he's a death eater, his father will kill both of us, not to mention I would have lost my job, how can I put someone I love in Azkaban!" Hermione cried. Harry and Ron once again hugged her.

"Well we better take off before we loose our jobs, Hermione if you need anything, even a place to stay contact one of us," Harry said. Hermione smiled and said good-bye.

She needed to find another job but how could she? She was so depressed all she wanted to do was lie in bed and never get up.

She was afraid to sleep at night cause she didn't want Draco to visit her while she slept so she hadn't slept in over two days. She was a mess.

"Hermione are you ok you don't look so good," Harry said. He stopped by before work.

"Yes Harry I am fine why?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her eyes opened.

"Hermione you look like you haven't slept In days," Harry picked her up and put her down on her bed.

"harry please don't," Hermione said trying to get up.

"Hermione no, you need to sleep, don't worry it's in the day time Draco is at work he wont be there," Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"Your right," She said, shutting her eyes falling asleep almost instantly. Harry looked over her and wrote a note placing it down by her pillow, and then he vanished, back to work. 

_ Hermione woke up in her dream. She looked around._

"Draco?" she asked, looking around.  
She walked over to every place that Draco was normally at but he wasn't there.  


_For once he was gone._

_/Alie\\\\_


	11. Chapter 11

Thoughts of Anguish  
By: Icy-Alie

Chapter 11: Lucius

Draco looked upwhen aknock came tohis door. He put down his paper work and opened it up.

"Harry?" Draco asked Confused, he dragged him in and looked around before he shut the door.

"Are you crazy coming here?" Draco asked.

"Draco it's Hermione, she doesn't look so good, she hasn't slept in days,"

"I know," Draco said punching the wall. He looked at Harry. "She told you everything right?" Draco asked looking at him.

"Yes and I am kind of surprised that you are stillworking here," Harry said.

"Listen Harry I didn't want this, I wish I could take this off my arm, I never answer to it when it burns my arm, I just want it gone but no spell, nothing I have used has worked on getting it off of me, I told her Harry, she was so mad at me when I told her my father was a death eater I didn't want to hide anything from her no more, and it all blew up in my face." Draco said. He sat down and a tear fell from his eye.

"Draco she is just scared," Harry said. "What you two have is-

"Forbidden," Draco finished. "Harry I'd die for her, I want to be with her, if anything you and Ron both know that, Harry what happened to her, where is she?" Draco asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked.

"Harry you know that I have been communicating with her through her dreams, I have gone to her dreams every night and for the last two nights I couldn't get in, which means she is either not sleeping or she is dead, Harry please tell me she isn't dead," Draco said his voice turning into concern.

"No she's sleeping right now, but Draco she quit, she is no longer working here," Harry explained.

"No it's because of me, Harry I need to talk to her, ahhhh," He gripped on his arm. "He's coming, Harry get out of here now!" Draco said. Harry got up and went for the door but as soon as he opened the door Lucius was their starring at him with his ice-cold eyes.

"Harry?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at his son. Harry tried pushing past him, but Lucius blocked him. "In a hurry, please stay," He pushed him back and he fell over landing on the floor.

"What do you want?" Draco asked. "Can't you see I'm working," He said standing up.

"Working? With Potter, hahaha my dear son, don't tell me you and he are partners," Lucius said.

"Father don't be ridicules, Potter was just coming here to complain,"

"Now let me pass, before I bring you in," Harry said standing up and facing him.

"Now we can't let you do that,"

"Father please leave my work now,"

"I knew it, you too are buddies again, that must mean Draco, where is she?" Lucius asked.

"Where is who father, and no we are not buddies, Potter get out of my office we're threw here," Draco said. Once again Harry tried pushing past Lucius but he wouldn't let him budge.

"Now seeing as too how you hang out with saint Potter where is your little Mudblood girlfriend,"

"Don't be a fool I haven't heard from her since the first and only time you caught me, I've grown up since then father, now please allow saint Potterout of my office, I'll see if I'll bother putting your vacation pay on this paycheck but don't think I will and father let me get back to work, I have a tone of paper work to do," With that Draco sat down and pretended to look busy. When he saw no one leave he stood up.

"Don't make me call security," Draco threatened. Lucius looked at his son with disgust and moved out of Harry's way letting him out. He walked over to Draco. "Father don't I have a lot to do," Draco said. With a disinproving look, his father vanished.

* * *

Hermione woke up from her nap she was glad to see that Draco didn't come. She was so tired she didn't even realize that it was seven at night. She was about to get up but something stopped her. Hearing a noise she reached for her wand, but before she could get it a hand covered her mouth.

"Sorry Miss Granger, but I have your wand," Hermione's eyes went wide with fear she knew that voice, the voice that took the one thing she wanted away, she looked over at Lucius Malfoy. The next thing she knew everything went black.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Thoughts of Anguish  
By Icy-Alie

Chapter 12: No More Ignoring The Call

_Hermione looked around she was back in her dream. She looked around and finally saw the person she was looking for. _

"Draco!" She said. Draco turned around and looked at her,

"You mean you want to talk to me now," Draco said, a little surprised.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione about last time look I'm sorry I didn't want to hide it from you _but I also didn't even want it, I was forced, I had to kick you out of my office that day cause my father was coming and if he would have saw you, he would have killed you," Draco explained. _

"Draco your father, he came to my house, and something tells me I am either dead, dieing, or if I'm still alive I won't wake up in my room, Draco help me please," Hermione ran to him and hugged him, she didn't even want to wake up she was so afraid too.

"Hermione I need you to take a good look at where you are, take in every detail and the next time you fall asleep tell me everything, here," He placed the ring back on her finger. "This will protect you from magic, no one can take off, they can't even cut off your hand, it can't help towards physical or mental beatings but let's hope he doesn't catch on, this ring will also help me find you, make sure you don't lead on to what it is, Hermione please don't disobey his orders, he'll kill you I wish I could tell you to be careful,"

"Your right you can't not for me, but I can for you, Be careful, please, I didn't mean it I promise you I didn't mean it," Hermione cried. She closed her eyes.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was right, she wasn't in her room at her place. Instead she was in a different room. She tired to move but found that she couldn't she was chained down to another bed. The room was big, it was black and torches were the only things giving the room light.

"Now Miss Granger, now that your awake what should we do to punish her," Came a voice.

"Lucius let go of me!" Hermione yelled. He stepped into the light with his wand pointing at her.

"No, not until my son comes, I need him to watch this," He said.

"How Draco doesn't even know where I am!" She retorted.

"Miss Granger, have you no manners, I'm sure he'll find you, after all you are his girlfriend,"

"Yeah really? what planet are you from? The day I found out he was destined to be a death eater like you, I called it quits on our friendship, I haven't talked with your son since year six at Hogwarts,"

"But he dropped out cause of you,"

"Did he? I had no idea, nor did I make it my business to know, now let me go!"

"You foolish girl," He held out his wand and yelled "Cruico," But it didn't effect Hermione. She closed her eyes, and opened them when she didn't feel anything. "Your protecting yourself from magic somehow, very interesting, I knew you were a smart witch, but then again I am the one who has you imprisoned, very well," He held up his wand and it turned into a whip, with a flick of the wrist it slashed Hermione. She cried out in pain.

* * *

Draco woke up from his nap at the office. After talking with Harry and his father he had to see if Hermione was ok, though it took him a while to find her but now that he did he needed help.

He got up from his chair and made his way out of his office in search for Harry and Ron when he found them he pulled them aside.

"What do you want?" Ron asked. Not to thrilled to see him.

"Please he has her," Draco said,

"What?" They both said in unison.

"My father has Hermione, please I need your help, you were once my friend and you both know how much she means to me, please I can't loose her, I have to marry her, please help me! Help me put my father away for good, and help me bring Hermione back," Draco pleaded.

"Of course, where is she?" Harry asked.

"I don't know I have to wait till she is sleeping in order to see her again, god I hope she's ok," He sat down by the wall with his head buried in his arms and his arms resting on his knees.

Harry and Ron sat down next to him,

"Don't worry mate, it's going to be ok, were going to get her back and put your father away for good, then you and Hermione can finally be together," Ron said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"After all that is what pals do for one another," Draco looked up a tear fell from his eye.

"Thank you so much," He said. His ring started glowing, and he looked down, "Hermione she's in trouble, stay here," He said to them pointing his wand to his head, He said something in Latin and fell asleep almost instantly.

_

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. He looked around, he was in her mind, looking everywhere for her._

"Draco," Some one whispered. He turned around and Hermione appeared she was sitting on the floor, badly injured. "Draco he knows about the ring, he's using a whip," Hermione said, coughing right after.

He ran to her and held her.

"Hermione where are you?"

"I don't know, I'm in a room, a room that's black and it has torches for lights," Hermione answered. He could tell by her voice that she was very weak.

"Was there anything else in the room?"

"All I know is he…he has me chained to a bed, Draco hurry please help me, I can feel him touching me, he's hurting me, Draco it's a trap for you too, so please-" before she could finish she disapeared.

* * *

"Draco what happened?" Harry asked, as soon as Draco's eye's flew open.

"We got cut off, he woke her up somehow, I know where she is," He stood up and looked over to the guys.

"How do you know?" Ron asked. Draco rolled up his sleeve, and showed them his mark.

"Cause right now my father is calling me, and for once I won't ignore it,"

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Thoughts of Anguish Chapter 13: Can you Fight By Icy-Alie

"Draco it's going to be a trap!" Ron exclaimed Watching as Draco got everything ready, "Besides do you even know where she is?"

"My father is a death eater, and he has Hermione a Mudblood an innocent girl, where else do you think she would be?"

"Are you trying to tell me he's going to force Hermione into being a death eater?" Harry asked, getting up and walking over to him. Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed it them both.

"How do you think I got mine? I'll tell you right now I didn't want it, I was forced, and let me tell you if I could turn back time and know exactly when my father was going to do it I would have been absent to a place he didn't know about, But it's to late for me, I won't however let this happen to Hermione,"

Ron and Harry nodded,

"Well either way were with you, come on we better get going before it's too late," Harry said.

Draco nodded and they got onto their brooms flying out of the window and towards Malfoy Manor.

Hermione held her tongue as the whip lashed at her back once again, she didn't want to cry out she wasn't going to show pain. She looked over at Lucius and saw that he was now alone, the rest of his death eaters were gone and even though she was weak she knew she had to do something.

She timed the amount of time it took before the next whip and when the whip got closer she turned around and held up her arms the whip went around it and she pulled it from Lucius who was shocked. She didn't have a wand but now she had a weapon, she hopped over to the table and hid behind it. 

"You think that'll stop it? I still have my wand, I could kill you if I wanted too."

Hermione tried franquntly to untie her hands and legs, when she did she grabbed the whip and looked up at the beam bored, When he got near she lashed the whip it connected to the beam and she flew over him kicking him in the face. He fell down and faced her.

"How dare you," He hissed.

"If you think I'm muggle born for a reason your sad, I watch way to much TV and I have picked up a few things," Hermione got the whip down and faced him holding it.

Lucius laughed, "What are you going to do, I'm the one with the wand,"

"And I'm the one that was always last standing for dodge ball," Hermione said running towards him.

He started flying curses at her but she ducked everyone, she got the whip and flicked it to him catching his leg and as she ran he fell over.

Not being able to move his body weight she stopped and watched as he tried to get up. She walked over to him and grabbed his wand.

She placed her foot against his throat and pushed down. Pointing his wand at him.

"You know all the people who try and act evil are the same over and over again, but the greatest thing is when they get caught," Hermione said. Lucius smirked.

"Your right," He smiled. Hermione looked at him with confusion then felt as someone came up from behind her grabbing her and taking the wand away.

Lucius laughed and walked towards her, he slapped her across the face, she turned her face with pain and turned back spitting back at him.

"You filthy little mudblood, Take her back to the dungeons, Make sure no one gets in and she doesn't get out," With that he walked away.

"Do you know to fight?" Hermione asked the men who had her.

They looked at each other with confusion. Hermione smiled at them.

"No aww that's to bad," She jumped and flipped around, making them have no choice but to let go. "You see the great thing about magic and being able to fight is that you can use them both at the same time," She kicked them and they went flying, She grabbed their wands and snapped them in half then looking around she took off.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Draco where are we?" Ron whispered.

"Where in my room," He answered. He looked everywhere for anything he could use against his father.

"Where do you think she is?" Harry asked.

"I don't know I need to be asleep in order for me to find her, I can't sense her like this," He explained.

"That's creepy, if I had a guy peeking into my dreams I'd send my self to the crazy farm," Ron mumbled.

Harry and Draco just smiled at him not being able to laugh.

"Well come on, we need to find her," Harry do you have you invisibility cloak?" Ron asked.

"Don't I always," Harry smiled taking it out from underneath his robes.

"Why didn't I think of that, Ron here you can use mine," Draco tossed him his.

"How did you get one?" He asked shocked.

"All death eaters get one," He explained.

They put them one then followed Draco out side. They walked down the halls towards where Hermione was; only when they got there they found the room empty with only two men on the ground unconscious.

"Hermione where are you?" Draco asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Hermione ran down the hall ways, she had no clue where she was, all she knew is that she was scared, she only knew how to fight because she taught herself, in the muggle world you can't use magic, so you need to be able to defend yourself in both ways.

She didn't know where she was going all she knew is she kept on running, every time someone would appear she hid behind something so they wouldn't see her, she needed Draco but she couldn't fall sleep it was dangerous for her.

"Draco where are you?" Hermione asked herself.

"You know miss Granger it's starting to irritate me that you keep on disappearing like this," Hermione gasped as she turned to see Lucius Malfoy, before she could react he stunned her making her not being able to move.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where could have she gone?"

Draco turned back to face the other two, "I don't know but all I do know is we need to find her and fast," They ran down the halls and looked in every door.

That's when Draco felt it, his arm burning with great pain.

"No," He whispered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"There about to give her the dark mark," Draco ran off towards the room in which he was forced the dark mark too, Ron and Harry following,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now miss Granger, This won't hurt one bit," Lucius smirked and walked over to her, with his wand, he pointed the wand to her arm but before he could say the word the door flew opened.

"Father! Stop it!" Draco said.

"Why son, glad you could join us,"

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her," Draco yelled.

"I promised only on one condition and I see you have failed in that department,"

"Don't be so sure," Draco turned around and shut the doors locking them, then with a flick of his wand Harry was exposed.

"I did my job, I brought you Harry Potter, Now let her go, a trade for a trade,"

"What!" Both Harry and Hermione yelled in unison.

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
Alie- Do you know how hard it is to type with a cat sleeping on your arms?

Wow I'm having so much fun typing this story up, sorry to say though that this is coming close to an end, only one possibly two chapters left, so if you really really really want to read on what happens next then review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thoughts Of Anguish Chapter 14 Love Hurts.

"What are you doing?" Ron whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco didn't respond, instead he had a blank expression on his face.

"Malfoy what are you playing at?" Harry yelled.

"Malfoy how could you!" Hermione yelled. "I trusted you!"

"Hermione I'm doing this for you, so we can be together forever," He told her.

"By trading in my best friend!" Hermione yelled. "How do you expect me to be with you after this?"

"Hermione please, understand, I love you, and I know you love me,"

"I also happen to love my friend!"

Lucius let her go as two death eaters took a hold on Harry.

"Get her out of here boy before I change my mind,"

"No I will not go with you, let go of Harry!" Hermione yelled.

That's when she felt it and then heard it.

"Hermione, don't speak back to me, It's Ron, I don't know what happened but take my wand," She felt something being put in her back pocket and she took it out pointing it at Lucius.

"Let him go!"

"Hermione don't be stupid," Draco yelled.

"Don't talk to me, I have nothing to say to you," She yelled.

"Son take your girlfriend out of here or I may just kill her," Lucius said.

"Not before I kill you, I said release him,"

"Hermione get out of here," Harry said.

"No Harry, I'm more powerful then you, I can handle this,"

"Love come on," Draco went behind her and took a hold of her, she got out of his grasp and slapped him across the face pointing her wand at him.

"I loved you, I trusted you, and once again you had lied to me, I want nothing! Nothing! To do with you, you make me sick, thinking you can play my heart like that we'll I'll show you what this heart can do,"

"Flamboiya!" Hermione yelled. All around balls of flame came shouting out of no where hitting every death eater in sight,

When she stopped the whole room was on fire, everyone was down, the only ones left remaining in the flames were Draco, Harry, Lucius and Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I stood behind you the whole time," Ron whispered. Hermione smiled.

"Ron I'm going to need one of those,"

"Harry has one,"

She summoned Harry's cloak and put it on.

"Come out!" Lucius yelled.

"Father don't hurt her," Draco yelled.

The flames grew higher; Draco started to put them out.

"Now now miss Granger, don't do anything Stupid, or Potter will be the one to suffer,"

Before he could another word Hermione shot his wand out from his hand. He then got a good swift kick in his face. She dropped the clock and looked at him.

"How dare you do the things you do, it's time to put an end on it," She punched him in the face and he began to trip but he steadied himself. He went to hit her back but she ducked.

"Why don't you use magic?" He asked.

"I can't get in trouble if I kill you this way,"

She kicked him in his chest and punched him right after, She didn't want to be here she wanted to go home.

She kicked him one last time in the face and he fell unconscious, She then looked over to Draco.

"Hermione love don't do this, look I'm sorry," She kicked him and sent him flying. She ran over to him.

"I loved you and this is how you pay me back by this, how can I even think to be with you?" The ceiling fell right behind her.

"Hermione please, we can talk about this," Draco yelled. "We can work it out,"

"No theirs no point for me to even live because of you," Hermione cried.

"Hermione please, I love you!"

"Stop it!" She yelled "Stop saying that!"

The door opened and the Ministry of Magic came running in. They watched, as Hermione got closer to Draco pointing her wand at him.

"How can you say you love after you do this, what makes you think I'm going to believe you? You killed me Draco," Again the ceiling fell down this time closer to her.

"Hermione let's get out of here before anyone else gets hurt,"

"Oh no one can get hurt but I can, No Draco, I did love you but I can't take this pain anymore," She stood under the falling ceiling and looked up,

Draco got up to run after her but she flicked her wand making him watch.

"No Draco, Love, I want you to watch, and I want you to feel the pain that I am feeling now,"

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled.

Before they could react the ceiling once again fell this time landing on Hermione.

"Hermione!" Draco, Ron, and Harry yelled. As they slowly watched her fall to the floor.  
………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco tried to communicate with Hermione threw her dreams but he couldn't which only meant one thing, death, He watched as the ceiling fell onto her, knocking her out, even as the ministry took him and his father to Azkaban, he saw them carry her out, with Ron and Harry at her side.

"Why why would you do that?" He asked out loud. Though he wouldn't give up, he kept trying to get into her dreams.

He knew how much he hurt her, and no here he was in Azkaban, Not knowing if she was ok or not, so he never gave up he tired and tried and he was going to keep trying,"  
…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hermione please wake up," Ron said, holding her hand.

They were in saint Mongoos Hospital she was lying In bed, watching the ceiling cave in on her, they could still see it, they rushed her to the hospital and waited for her to wake up.

But unfortunately the doctors came out said they tried everything, but she was in a coma, and no matter what spell they used she wouldn't wake up.

"Hermione please wake up, we need you," Harry said.

The doctors told them she wouldn't wake up, not unless she wanted too, some how she was blocking the spells from reaching her.   
………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Hermione watched from a distance. She could see Draco and herself they were holding hands and walking down the aisle, Hermione wiped away her tears, too bad this was only a dream she wished it was real._

All she wanted in life was to be happy, and Draco was the thing that made her happy, but he turned against her, how could she even still think of him, she knew why.

Cause no matter she still loved him, and that's why she didn't die, she wanted to wake up one day when he found her. And maybe just maybe once and for all they could be together.

"Hermione," His voice whispered from far away.

"Draco?" She asked looking around. Did he find her?"

"Hermione," He whispered again.  


The End  
……………………………………………………………………………………….  
---Alie---  
Well tell me what you thought, I'm dieing to know as for a sequel, we'll see once my other stories are finished with.


End file.
